Second Chance
by Princess.Yue.16
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are grown up now. They can give their children what they always had wished for. A happy family. (alive). But will it turn out the way they wish for? And how is Sasuke making up his past? (Sasukarin and Naruhina)


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Blah blah blah.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were 17 when the war was over. This takes place after 25 years. What happened in the meantime will be revealed in flashback as the story continues.

…..

Sasuke was beyond mad. He couldn't believe his own son. He married an intelligent woman, and he was a genius himself. How the hell did Karin gave birth to a moron? He held a piece of paper in his hand, and scowled at it. His wife was with him, preparing dinner.

"Sasuke, cheer up." She hummed a song, happy of the fact to be married to the man of her dreams for almost 20 years now. " You know he's doing the best he can?"

"No Karin he's not!" He crumpled the piece of paper what happened to be his son's rejection letter of becoming jounin-level. No son of his was going to put shame on his clan's name .

"C'mon bastard, give him a break. You Uchiha's are always so uptight." Naruto Uzumaki, who happened to bring Sasuke the letter himself, was aslo in the Uchiha's kitchen. He being hokage was the one who took the decision, and knew Sasuke would be furious. So, not to miss the opportunity to see him pissed and also to make sure he wouldn't kill his own son he thought it would be a good idea to be there.

"He can do better. I know! He's always fooling around, waisting his time on women. The problem is that I'm not strict enough." Karin sighed. Sasuke always put honor and academic subjects in the first place. She sometimes even doubts if he cares about happiness at al. '_acknowledgement__**IS**__ happiness'_ he once said to her.

" So what Sasuke? Morio is a 16 year old boy. An attractive one. Just let the guy enjoy his time. Weren't you young before?" At this, Sasuke coldly glared at him. He didn't have to ask what he was thinking. He know Sasuke was mentally asking him: Are you fucking serious? Naruto laughed the tension away and scratch his head awkwardly.

"Sorry teme. But hey, he doesn't have '_used to think he was evil_' brothers, or has half of the villains chasing after him-" "Or certain blonds" Sasuke cut in, smirking. Naruto blushed and couched awkwardly. "Anyways, the war is over, we can give our children a happier existence. Won't that make you happy?"

"Naruto, we're talking about Sasuke here. He's never happy." The Uzumaki's shared a laugh. The Uchiha was not amused. "I don't get why you guys are so loose with important matters." He growled. "Like one Uzumaki isn't enough, I'm not going to deal with two of those." Sasuke was about to head out, before Karin stopped her.

"Can you pick up Akane? She's at the playground with her friend Mio." It wasn't really a question. Sasuke knew it was an order. He didn't really care though, that is he's being ordered around. He knows she still respected and adored him. And she never decided on something important without his permission. So he can cope with that.

"Oh, then I'll come with you. I think Menma will be there too."

…

"I don't know how I can explain my feelings towards you. I… have never felt this for a girl before."

The girl in front of him squealed. This had to be the best day of her life. The hottest and most popular teenboy of Konoha likes her.

"Omg Morio, do you mean that?"

Two figures hiding in the bushes overheard their conversation. One boy with raven hair and red eyes, one with red hair and black eyes. Despite the different hair- and eye color, their almost looked the same. It was the Uchiha twins, spying on their older sibling. The red head mouthed each word coming out of Morio.

" Seriously, he drops the same bullshit on every girl he meets. It's annoying." The raven said. "Let's go mess with them!" with evil smirk plastered on his face, he grabbed his twin brother's arm and headed to Morio and the pretty girl.

"Hey Suna, het Morio!" Morio's brothers appeared at his side, which surprised him. "Raiden, Kenji, what are you doing here? Get lost twerps."

"Suna? Why do you call me Suna?" The girl asks. "Because it's your name? Our big brother said some Suna girl is coming over tonight. That's you right?" The girl looked shocked as the word came out of Kenji's mouth. "No,no,no.." the raven interrupted. "That can't be. He told me he liked Haruka, or was it Yuka?" "No, Yuka was his girlfriend last week. He made out with Haruka yesterday. Or was it this morning?"

The girl couldn't believe his ears. She pouted and turned her back to leave. "What the hell you twerps! I'm going to kill you guys!" Kenji angrily hold the side of his glasses with one hand, and made a fist with the other, just like his mother would when she was about to scold. "You were supposed to pick us up after school you idiot!" "What the hell did you call me?" "He called you an idiot, dipshit." Raiden retorted. " That's it. You're dead." He chased after his brothers.

…

They both headed to the playground of Konoha. The sun was about to go down, and the sky was in a beautiful shade of orange. The walk was peaceful, filled with a light conversation.

"I don't get it Naruto." The Uchiha sulked. "You're an idiot, but Kiyoshi was the best in class when he got recommended to jounin."

Naruto grinned. He was used to the insults by now. "Teme, I'm hokage and you still think I'm an idiot? Besides, Kyoshi may look like me from the outside, he's all Hinata from the inside."

"That's true. Oh, and dobe, you'll always be an idiot to me." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm touched."

Then he continued: "I trained Morio when his usual sensei Aiko Sarutobi was ill for a while, and I know he's not dumb. He's just not focused enough. He gets distracted by girls, that's all. He's a lot like Karin, a big flirt."

They reached their destination. It was noisy at the playground. Children chasing each other or fighting over the swing. Naruto smiled at this, it was an innocent kind of fighting. He spotted Akane. Her bright red hair was hard to miss. She sat at the edge of the sandy ground that notified the playground. In her lap she holds a small pile of flowers that she had probably braided together. Next to her was Mio, laughing with her.

Mio was a beautiful little girl with pink hair and the brightest green eyes. She was lucky to miss out the unusual size of her mother's forehead, like Ino always liked to state. But Naruto then freaked out about the bushy brows she inherited from her father, what earned him a smack on his head by Sakura. But those brows didn't bring down her beauty. It complimented it even more somehow.

Then he spotted his o-so obedient third son. I hope you sensed the sarcasm there. He truly was a chip off the old block. A handful in one word. He was circled by some kids. He didn't have to overhear the conversation to know Menma was declaring his future dreams. Yes, he's planning on becoming hokage. The best one, surpassing the previous ones and he will make sure the future hokages are going to suck compared to him. He will make sure that will happen. Believe me he will, he has it all planned out. The edo-tensei is included and all.

On the other hand, he also can be bragging about how better he think he is than Raiden Uchiha. Those too are really bringing history back. Sakura always tells him and Sasuke that the two of them reminds her of us. Always fighting and trying to be better than the other. He remembered he once tried to sneak in Sasuke's apartment to mess with his alarm-clock so he would get late for his genin-test. Unlucky for him Sasuke's no average stupid ninja, and got caught. Let's not go into the details on how he ended tied up and knocked out in the river. If it wasn't for Iruka-sensei…

"You're spacing out" Sasuke said. Naruto blinked at him. "Yeah sorry, I was thinking about old times. Do you mind if we sit on that bench for a couple of minutes. I want to see them play."

"You have weird desires. Sure."

They sat in silence, before Naruto broke it. He spoke softly, not looking at Sasuke as he did.

"Remember when we were kids? I used to come here when I was little."

Memories flashed back ( Masashi is extremely good at this). The lonely feeling he had every day was painful. He had no parents, so there was no one bothering him to put a curfew. He could stay there all night, alone. Do whatever him pleased.

"I had fun, always until this exact time…"

More adults appeared, calling for their children. Some of them happily flee into their arms. Some whining and wanting to play longer.

" All the other kids would be called by their parents. They then returned home, welcomed by a warm meal and coziness from their relatives…"

The children said their goodbyes, and left with their parent(s). The playground became more calm and less crowded.

"Some even gave me dirty looks, as if the emptiness in my heart wasn't enough…"

Only two people were left. " Yo dad!" Menma grinned at him brightly, a smile appeared in Naruto's face.

"…But this time…" He couldn't finish. Both Akane and Menma ran to their direction. Menma tackled Naruto, and both fell behind the bench. " I got you dad!" Naruto chuckled.

"Let's go home… son."

Menma satisfied with his action, stood up dusting himself off. Sasuke helped Naruto up. The Uzumaki's waved goodbye as they left. A weak pull at his shirt made Sasuke look down. He looked into the beautiful deep red eyes of his youngest child. Her eyes sparkled and she blushed, the hand she used to pull at his shirt went behind her back. Sasuke assumed she was holding something.

Her hair was in a messy side-braid. Sasuke sighed at this. Both he and Karin had trouble keeping her hair nicely fixed. Her hair was straight on the left side, but it looked electrequeted on the right, just like her mothers. Although, Karin visits the hair stylist every week to straighten it. sometimes she would even curl it. Anyways, keeping Akane's hair in one place was a pain in the ass.

"Ready to go home sweetheart?" This side of Sasuke was only familiar with Akane. Even Karin has to be very lucky to see his sweet and caring side. "Daddy, I made you something.." She said shyly. She revealed what she was holding behind her back. It were flowers. When he looked better, he saw they were braided to each other. It looked like a crown.

She hold it up, and Sasuke took it. He studied the object, and was pretty impressed by the braiding technique. Well, after all she is an Uchiha. He gave her a warm smile and picked her up to carry her home on his shoulders.

"Thank you, Akane." Akane giggled and took the handmade present from her father's wrist, which he carried as a bracelet so that he could pick her up without dropping it. "Look, it's a crown daddy!" She said as she put it on his head. It itched terribly, but he didn't even think of complaining. "You always call me a princess, than you should be the king!"

Sasuke laughed. "Please don't tell this to your mother. She already thinks I'm arrogant enough with people calling me the king of sharingan." "But daddy you are!" Of course, our cocky Uchiha bastard didn't bother to argue to that.

Akane may have brightened up his mood. He almost changed his mind not to scold Morio . ALMOST.

All the characters aren't introduced yet. I got tired, so I'll just leave them for the following chapter. I have made some sketches of the children of our heroes, and after I introduced them all, I'll put it on my tumblr. Truth to be told, I was randomly sketching some possible children of possible couples, and then I had the idea of just make a story of it. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope my English wasn't too bad because I'm Dutch.

Here are so far the couples and children. I'm not telling you all yet;)

(_meaning name_)

-?- = You'll see after enough reviews in the next chapter..

**The Uchiha's:**

Sasuke Uchiha

Karin Uzumaki

-?-

-?-

Morio Uchiha (generous) yes, he generously shares his body to all the pretty ladies

Raiden Uchiha (thunder and lightning) well since he's an Uchiha, this name will be soothing

Kenji Uchiha (twice as wise) you'll get it later

Akane Uchiha(brilliant red) red hear, red eyes, so….

(poor Karin lol)

**The Uzumaki's:**

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyuuga

Kyoshi Uzumaki (quiet) you'll see…

-?-

Menma Uzumaki (since he's like Naruto, I'll call him after something related to noodles too.)

The Haruno's:

Lee Rock

Sakura Haruno

-?-

Mio Haruno (beautiful cherry blossom) because of the pink hair and shit

**The Nara's:**

Shikamaru Nara

-?-

-?-

**The Yamanaka's: **

-?-

Ino Yamanaka

-?-

-?-


End file.
